Hanging By A Moment
by MysticDragon1691
Summary: YugiAnzu one shot. The Pharaoh has gone back to his time and Yugi cant seem to move on. Anzu misses him as well and has noticed Yugi is shutting himself from everyone and goes to his house to comfort him


-Description: Yugi/Anzu one shot. The Pharaoh has gone back to his time and Yugi cant seem to move on. Anzu misses him as well and has noticed Yugi has seemed to not notice anything anymore and goes to his house to comfort him. I suck at summeries they always end up almost a paragraph long! Sad huh!  
-Rating: PG-13  
-Dedication: To Ren and Mustang because they keep bugging me to write another story before I post my next long chapter fic!  
-Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Lifehouse's song Hanging By A Moment or them or anything else...well except the idea but I am not getting any money from this!  
-I thought of this story when I listened to this song and it reminded me of Yugi and Anzu and I couldn't get it out of my mind until I wrote it. So I hope you enjoy it. This is taking place after the series. Anzu's POV. now onto the story

**Hanging By A Moment**

By: Raven/MysticDragon1691

"Hey Yugi, do you want to come over and hang out later?" I asked as I ran up behind my best friend.

"No thanks...I have stuff to do..." Yugi answered not looking up from his book bag.

"But won't you have time to it later. I mean you never do or go anywhere anymore." I said definitely concerned with Yugi's behavior.

"I'm sorry, Anzu, I just don't feel like it. Ja ne." said Yugi with no emotion apparent in his voice as he grabbed his book bag and walked out the door not making eye contact with me at all. He has never acted like this before. Ever since the ancient Pharaoh Atemu left Yugi has acted so distant to me and everyone else. He never smiled that adorable smile anymore and truthfully I missed the old Yugi a lot.

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer where I Started  
Chasing after you

I sighed as I watched him walk out and down the pavement to his house which wasn't far from the school. I wish I could help him, I thought as I walked home not long after. I know, I'll make him some cookies maybe that will help. He has always enjoyed my double chocolate chunk cookies before when he wasn't feeling well. So maybe that'll work. I started running home so I could get to work on making the cookies.

I arrived home and took my shoes off and threw my book bag on the sofa and got to work.

"Wow someone's in a hurry. What's the rush Anzu?" Mom asked as she walked out of the dinning room and into the kitchen.

"Mom do you know were the chocolate chips are?" I asked as I searched a cupboard.

"In the next cupboard over. What are you making?" she asked as she moved over to the cupboard and pulled out the chocolate chips which I had been frantically searching for. She held them out to me.

"Cookies for Yugi. I'm hoping that they'll cheer him up. He's been really down lately. I don't know how much good they'll do but maybe they'll help him some." I said accepting them and grabbed a bowl and other items I needed to make them. "Thank you."

"I'm sure they will sweetie. I will leave you to that if you need me I'll be in the study." she smiled as she left.

I really hope your right mom. I thought as I made the cookies and put them in the oven for 20 minutes. I decided since I had some time till they would be finished that I would go and get changed so that when the cookies where done I could go right over and give them to him.

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I hurried upstairs and into my room which was a wreck I hadn't cleaned it in a week and it needed it desperately. But it would have to wait. I went to my closet and pulled out a white skirt, navy blue short sleeved v-necked shirt, my platform sandals, and my matching blue choker with a crystal heart dangling from the front. Then went to the bathroom to wash up some from where I got flour on the front of me and my face. I got dressed then ran a brush through my hair applied some make up lightly then ran downstairs and found I had five minutes till the cookies were done. I sighed and leaned back against the counter as I waited.

The stove beeped signaling the cookies were finished jerking me out of my thoughts as I jumped startled. I shook my head as I grabbed the oven mitts and took them out as the hot air flowed out of the oven around me. I set them on the stove and let them cool some as I went and got a container to hold them. All I could find was a decorative tin with a meadow scene on it I shrugged and put the cookies in there and tied a blue ribbon around it.

"Mom, I'm going to give the cookies to Yugi. See you later ok. I'll have my cell phone on if you need me home." I yelled down the hall to the study where mom was.

"Ok dear. Be careful and call if you want a ride home." she yelled back.

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me

I nodded as if she could see me and then walked out the door and started making my way to Yugi's house.

I made it to Yugi's house in 10 minutes and I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. I stood waiting on the step hoping he was home. Yugi's grandpa answered a few moments later.

"Hello Anzu. Yugi didn't tell me he was having a guest...maybe I forgot..." Yugi's grandpa said trying to remember.

"Oh its a surprise. I hope I'm not intruding or interrupting anything." I said mentally hitting my self for not calling.

"No, no. Come in, please. Yugi should be up in his room. and Anzu, I hope that you will be able to cheer him up. He just hasn't been himself and I am really worried about him." he said.

"I know, that's why I came over. May I go and see him now." I said.

"Thank you. You can go up." Grandpa smiled encouragingly then went back into the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs and faintly heard the radio playing some hard rock song in Yugi's room at the end of the hallway. His door was cracked I couldn't see him through there but I knew he was there. I took a deep breath as I opened the door and walked in.

Now.. I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

"Hey...how's it going?" I asked quietly as I saw Yugi lying on his side with his back towards me. I wasn't really sure what to say to someone who was this sad but I really wanted to help him. Seeing him like this just seemed to make me feel almost a feeling of helplessness, I guess.

He didn't answer. I saw him clench his fist around a handful of his comforter.

"I made you some cookies. I had hoped we could eat them together. You know like we used too." I said walking the rest of the way to the bed side.

He tensed up when I mentioned "used too".

I immediately regretted saying that. I stood there for a few seconds. "Yugi please talk to me, I'm really worried and I'm not the only one. Your grandpa is worried too and Jou and the others." I looked at him for a few seconds then decided to say what was on my mind. "Ok I know that Atemu was your best friend but you have to let go and move on. He is in a better place now and I think it's selfish for you to just hold on to the past like you have. I miss him a lot as well. I didn't want him to leave but it is for the best. I hate to say this but you have to Get Over It! Becoming a recluse isn't going to help anything! And I don't think this is how the Pharaoh would have wanted you to be at all!" I bit my lip thinking I might have said too much.

There's nothing else to lose  
Nothing left to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else...

Still he said nothing. He just laid there with his back to me still tense as he clung to his comforter.

"You're not going to talk to me now I guess? ...well I'm sorry for coming over and bothering you." I said hurt that he wouldn't say anything to me. We had been best friends since forever. He used to tell me everything and now he wasn't even talking to me. He must really miss Atemu if he's taking it this badly I know its only been almost a month but he really has to let it go and move on, I thought as I looked out his sky light and up at the fading colors of the sunset. I placed the container down on his night stand getting ready to leave.

He must have sensed that I was leaving because he sat up and grabbed my wrist but kept his face down cast. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Will you stay?...j-just for a while?"

My eyes became big as I gasped. He's crying? I thought I heard a crack in his voice? He must be really lonely. I shouldn't have said that to him. I thought as I sat down next to him and just held his hand.

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer where I Started  
Chasing after you

"I'm sorry, Yugi." I said as I leaned over and hugged him. "I shouldn't have said that. I just didn't know what else to say or do I am so worried about you." I whispered. I could feel his heart beating faster as I hugged him tightly. His shoulders began to shake as he sobbed. He wrapped his arms around me as he squeezed me tighter trying to calm himself but the tears refused to obey his will and still flowed down his cheeks onto my navy shirt. It killed me inside to see Yugi like this. I wasn't sure what to do except hug him and try to comfort him.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for crying and being a jerk..." Yugi whispered once he calmed down a bit but still his tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Shh...its ok..." I said comfortingly as a tear rolled down my cheek as I kissed him lightly on his cheek tasting his salty tears as I then laid my head on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck. He didn't really seem to mind my action.

"No it's not. I was a jerk to all of you. I'm sorry Anzu." Yugi pulled back from me still refusing to look me in the eyes. "I've made all you guys worry about me and all I could think about was myself. Can you forgive me?" Yugi asked fidgeting with his hands in his lap as I saw a stray tear fall on the palm of one of his hands. He closed his hand and sat waiting for my answer.

"Of course I can Yugi. You're my best friend. I'm just glad you aren't mad at me for what I said to you earlier. I still feel bad about that." I said putting my hand over his closed one.

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

"No don't, I think I needed to hear that." said Yugi wiping away the tears on his face. "I just have one question."

I looked up as he still wouldn't let me look into his eyes.

"Why...did you kiss me?"

I immediately blushed. "I'm sorry. I just...I wanted to help comfort you..." I began stuttering. "...and I didn't really know what else to do. It was killing me that the person I loved was crying his heart out and I couldn't do anything else." I finished quietly not realizing I told him my deepest secret.

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

"Y-you love me?" Yugi realized that I had said that.

I gasped finally realizing my words to him but then I realized I couldn't take them back. "Yes." It was then my turn to look down unable to look at him even though he didn't look up at me.

"...I love you too Anzu." Yugi said quietly.

My eyes flew open wide as I looked back up realizing his words. I moved my hand under his chin and lifted his head so I could see his face. His eyes were down cast and his face was tear stained but I didn't care. I leaned over and moved to kiss him. I closed my eyes as my lips touched his. I could tell he wasn't expecting that but he relaxed and leaned into my kiss. I shivered when I felt the obvious electricity flow between the two of us. I knew he could feel it also because he shivered as well. I then rest my hand on his chest as I felt his heart beating rapidly through his black shirt. I felt him lean me back against the pillow so he was almost on top of me but I didn't mind. I didn't want the kiss to end but I need air once in a while. We broke apart as I looked into his eyes for the first time since I arrived. His amethyst eyes had a look that I had never seen before I could see happiness and yet there was also the hint of sadness still there. I smiled up at him as I still laid there on my back with my head resting on his pillow.

Yugi then leaned down and wrapped his arms around my waist and lightly placed his head down on my chest as if I was a pillow. My heart began beating faster once more and I knew that he knew because I saw a slight smile creep across his face as he laid there. This normally would've been about the time I would've beat the crap out of someone who even tried to get close to me but I really was getting used to this. I liked having Yugi lay there. It just felt...I don't know, right, like how it's supposed to be I guess.

"Hm...soft. Anzu..." Yugi whispered snuggling into me as if he was trying to find the most comfortable spot. "...just relax. I don't bite I promise." I don't know why he wouldn't be comfortable; I mean he's lying on my chest here.

I smiled and sighed as I watched him close his eyes as he relaxed almost fully. I was glad he wasn't sad anymore. I then looked up at the night sky. I smiled glad I had told him even if it was an accident. I ruffled his hair and wiped some loose blonde strands out of his face as I heard him breathing softly against me. I could tell he was asleep.

"I love you, Yugi Mutou." I said as I continued to softly run my fingers through his hair trying to sooth him while he sleep while watching the night sky above me and saw a shooting star go across the sky. I then heard the song "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse as I slowly drifted off to sleep as the song ended.

Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment…  
Hanging by a moment...  
Hanging by a moment here with you...

**The End**


End file.
